Sin
"A mind all logic is like a knife all blade. It makes the hand bleed that uses it. " Sin Theme 42px Appearance /*a short description of their appearance, nature*/ Personality /*a short explanation of their quirks, nature and things*/ History /*a short background, explaining how they became who they are at the beginning of the RP*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Influence: Is an abilitiy that can come in numerous of different forms. It is also capable of many other things, such as controlling others. *'Kenbunshoku Influence': A form of Influence that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this influence to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. Can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. *'Busoshoku Influence': Allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This invisible armor can be used as a weapon with to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Influence hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. This type of Influence also has the ability to bypass the powers of a troll and logic user, bypassing whatever protection the troll/logic powers provide. However, stronger the troll/logic power is the power energy is required to bypass. *'Haoshoku Influence': Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage so far is knocking people unconscious. Can also be used to control others to an extent. Logic Powers: Sin has numerous of logic powers. However, the only ones that were rumored to have been seen is his logic powers of summoning fairy like creatures. *'Summoning'- Sin has the ability summon creatures by using his vast logic of understanding different beings. It is very unique. Sin is able to summon three at most. Though, summoning three leaves him pretty drained. Sin is diverse. He can easily be balanced, or excel in one area of talent mastery. His summons, plus herself allows her solo almost anyone at ease. **'Summoning: Ifrit'- Ifrit is a fire elemental summon. His attacks will mostly effect anyone in range. Ifrit has immense strength, and durability. ***'Hellfire': One of Ifrits main move. He will engulf his self in flames, and launch his self like a comet. Upon impact flames will spread in all directions. **'Summoning: Odin'- Odin is a physical, and elemental type summon. Odin is a demonic looking knight, who is mounted on a demonic looking horse. Sin sometimes uses this summon as her means to travel, as he is able to mount herself on the horse if she wished. Odin is able to use the element lightning. However, he can use fire, but only to ignite his sword. Odin excels at speed, and attack power. ***'Zantetsuken': Odins most gruesome attack. Odin will imbued his sword with the lightning element, and strike enemies in his path. This ability is usually an insta-kill. **'Summoning: Shiva'- Shiva is a pure ice elemental summon. Shiva a a blue colored woman, and known as the "Ice Empress". Shiva excels in magic power, and ranged defense. However, she is weak in all other aspects. ***'Diamond Dust': Shivas most powerful ability. This spell easily surpasses the range of most spells known. When Shiva casts this spell, it will affect everyone in front of her. In the process of this, the surrounding area affected will be covered in ice, as well as the freezing her targets, while causing constant damage. **'Final Summoning 01: Knights of the Round': One of Sin's most powerful summon. While it doesn't take long to cast, it requires considerate amount of energy. Thirteen medieval knights will appear. Each one wields a different weapon, and magic. Hotaru cannot use any other spell until she recalls them. ***The first knight attacks with a long sword that looks like Cloud's Rune Blade, ***The second knight attacks with a lance, ***The third knight attacks with a rod and can casts what looks like Fire magic, ***The fourth knight attacks with a mace, ***The fifth knight attacks with a long sword, ***The sixth knight attacks with a hammer, ***The seventh knight attacks with a wand and can casts what looks like Blizzard magic, ***The eighth knight attacks with a trident, ***The ninth knight attacks with a staff and can castComet on the target, ***The tenth knight attacks with a naginata, ***The eleventh knight attacks with a battle axe, ***The twelfth knight attacks with a sword, ***And the thirteenth knight attacks with Excalibur. ****'Ultimate End: '''The final attack of the knights. They will combine their powers together, and realease a devestating slash. This slash does release a massive energy that can travel, and destroy whats in its way. It was said this slash was capable of destroying a universe in the past. After this move is used, the summon will be over. **'Summon Merge: '''This allows Sin to merge with one of his summons. The summon does not have to be out at the time. When Sin merges, he gets the traits of the summon added on to his abilities. Sin prefers to use this opposed to summoning depending on the situation. Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Category:Retired Staff